Hollywood Arts, School of Dreams
by xcallmemaybex
Summary: So what happens when a new year of students come to Hollywood arts? Mayhem, Craziness, maybe romance? Who knows? Well I can tell you one thing, It sure will be one Heck of a Year!  O.C. Contest, Now Closed.
1. Character Form!

**Hey! So, it's New Story Time! **

**So this is an O.C. Contest, and I'm SUPER excited for it!**

**Here is the thing, I want at 8 O.C.'S! 4 Girls and 4 Boys! **

**Here is the form….**

Full Name:

Nickname (If any):

Birthday (Just Month and Day):

Appearance:

Height:

Personality:

Talent:

Relationship with Characters:

Tori:

Trina:

Cat:

Beck:

Robbie:

Jade:

Andre:

Sikowitz:

Lane:

Principal Ikner:

Who your OC Likes:

Relationship with my OC:

Locker Design:

Other Information:

**Here is My O.C.!**

Full Name: Anniston Rose Roberts

Nickname (If any): Annie

Birthday (Just Month and Day): February 16th

Appearance: Tanned skin, long wavy brown hair down to the bottom of her rib cage with blue tips, Emerald green eyes, freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, perfect teeth, Contacts, dimples when she smiles.

Height: '5, 2'

Personality: Bubbly, Fun to be around, Shy at first then she's like you've known her your whole life, Smart, Yet Slow, Hilarious, Can have an attitude but only does when you mess with her friends, Talks a lot, Is only mean to the ones she dislikes.

Talent: Stunt Double, Acting, Can play piano, flute, clarinet, trumpet, saxophone, guitar, and violin.

Relationship with Characters:

Tori: Dislikes Tori very much, Annie thinks Tori is a goody two shoes.

Trina: Dislikes Trina, because she has no talent and is obnoxious.

Cat: Cat is her Sister (Not literally); they always hang-out and talk, and have sleepovers.

Beck: Basically her Brother! They hang out and sometimes Annie sleeps over.

Robbie: Thinks Robbie is a sweetheart, As a Friend! They also Hang-out, But not much.

Jade: They are close, but they do bicker, they always end up best friends at the end of the day. Also, Cat, Annie, and Jade always hang out.

Andre: Ehh... He's Okay. But Annie does hang out with him a lot because he's nice to her.

Sikowitz: Best. Teacher. Ever! She thinks that he is crazy but is hilarious.

Lane: Annie likes Lane and thinks he is a really cool Counselor.

Principal Ikner: Awesome Principal, especially since he gave her a scholarship!

Who your OC Likes: Okay, So No one…. Unless one of the O.C's I think would be a good boyfriend happens!

Relationship with my OC: Ha-ha! This is my O.C.!

Locker Design: Two Purple waves at the top and bottom of her locker with a lime green background and in between the waves in the middle of the locker says the words **Believe **in baby blue letters.

**Okay! So there is the form and my character! So I want 4 girls and 4 boys! So enter your character and Get ready for the sophmores at Hollywood Arts! **


	2. First OC List!

**Okay! I did NOT expect that many people to submit that many characters! But it gives me a bigger selection! Oh and, I will try to update the story as fast as I can! With school and everything it will be tough but I'll manage! :D So here are the O.C.'s I have chosen so far! Oh and Cat is going to tell you who! I don't write like this I write better this is just fast! **

Cat: Okay! Hi! Ohhh! Butterfly! So, here are the O.C.'s Carlee has accepted so far.

Emilia Faith Graham… Sent in by ThunderCloudsAndRainbows

Logan Charity Kallagara… Sent in by XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX

Cat: Oh and Logan don't have a thing that says how she is around Annie so Carlee fixed that! Next! Aha!

Sarah Kenna Gomez… Sent in by Kenny'sOrangeParka

Jared Kyle Russell… Sent in by Skye's Priceless Writings

Zoe Phoebe Daize… Sent in by WrittenInPenNotStone

Cat: Haha! That's a pretty name, Z-OOOO-EEE! Hehe!

Benjamin Stark… Sent in by xxMusicNinjaxx

I made ONE EXEPTION!

Leah Naomi Shapiro... Sent in by DitzyLightning

I know I said only 4 girls, Well this is Robbie's sister so I want to try this! Okay!

Okay! So thank you Cat! I have 1 person that is going to send me one and I'll see! But I might add one or choose one from the reviews so thanks! I WILL add more characters, JUST BOYS! Thanks! :D

~Carlee


	3. Final OC List!

_***In a British Accent...* **_**Okay! So here is the final O.C. List! Instead of 4 girls and 4 boys I got 5 girls and 5 boys! So here you go!**

Jesse Ryan Andrews…..From livvylovesyou

Demitri Alin Evans…..From InfinityForever7

Sarah Kenna Gomez…..From Kenny'sOrangaParka

Eric Amadeus Quigler….. From I love the Pyro

Leah Naomi Shapiro…. From DitzyLightning

Zoe Phoebe Daize….. From WrittenInPenNotStone

Jared Kyle Russell….. From Skye's Priceless Writings

Emilia Faith Graham….. From ThunderCloudsAndRainbows

Logan Charity Kallagara….. From XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX

Benjamin Stark….. xxMusicNinjaxx

My O.C.

Anniston (Annie) Rose Roberts….. From ME!

**Okay! So there you go! **

**Get ready For the Sophmore's of Hollywood Arts! **

**Oh and the chapter will either be out today or tomorrow I don't know so just check in! **

**~Carlee**


	4. Chapter 1: First day at Hollywood Arts!

**Okay sorry for the long hold up, here is what happened... **

**I was typing a few weeks ago and my Mom told me to go to bed. So the NEXT morning I went to type and My Mom said, Get ready for school then you can! So I got ready had NO time, and when I got back home guess what? THE COMPUTER CRASHED! :( So I got mad then like last week it got fixed and I started typing and Today I am finishing! This chapter is LONG! So here is the bottom Authors note!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello My Beautifuls! So here is your Chapter 1 of Hollywood Arts, School of Dreams. The name sounds so peaceful, doesn't it? I think it does! Ha-ha! So here's how things will roll, I have all the characters names written on a sheet of paper and my Mother drew them out of a bowl, So I have the order of the characters! So enough of my talking and on with the story!<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Although I'll give Dan a chewy Chocolate Chip Oatmeal cookie for it!

Annie's P.O.V.

"Annie! He-he, Annie! Wake up!" Cat said, shaking me. I groan and roll over, making my hair rap around my face. "Annieeee! Wake up my Brother took my toothbrush again!" Cat screeched. I immediately sit up and look at her. "Where did he go with it?" I ask. She gets up and leads me to his room. I sigh and slam on the door.

"Trent! Come out here I know you're in there!" I yell, slamming on the door. I hear him unlock the door and then I hear footsteps running back into his room. I sigh, and open the door looking for him. The smell of old Pepperoni Pizza and a mysterious smell that's a mixture of cat-nip and febreeze float around in the air. I notice a figure in his closet and walk over there to it. I peek my head in and scream, scaring the living daylights out of him. I see him drop the sparkly pink toothbrush and he runs out. I pick it up and quickly exit, hoping he won't talk to me.

I exit his room and I'm greeted by Cat, who is smiling and clapping. "Yay! You got it! Thanks Bunches Annie!" Cat said, giggling. I smiled back and walked back to Cat's room. I sigh, her room is a pale pink with Pink and purple butterflies on her walls. She has white dressers, a white bed frame, and a white door. Her bed has a Hot Pink comforter with different shades of pink pillows. It looks like a big box of pink crayons melted in here!

I open up her closet, looking for my back-up clothes I leave here for when I have to stay the night. I mean I want to; don't get me wrong I like LOVE Cat to pieces! I treat her like a little sister; I just don't like her 'pink' sense of style. It's way to nauseating to look at!

Aha! Here they are! I push all of Cat's clothes to one side and go through mine. I find a Blue Tank Top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with holes in them and a pair of old black converse. I quickly change and head to the bathroom where Cat is brushing her teeth. I brush my teeth, and start on my mess of a thing I like to call my hair.

I brush it out, the deep blue ends all frizzy still. I sigh, and pull it up into a ponytail. I finally pull it up and put a deep blue ribbon in, just for fun. I look over at Cat who is trying to do a ponytail. I laugh and grab the hairbrush, starting to brush Cat's hair back.

Cat giggles, "Thanks so are you excited for your first day at Hollywood Arts?" "Yeah! You know it! Hey do you want a ribbon?" I ask.

Cat nods and I go through the drawer, pulling out a bright red ribbon and tying it in Cat's Red Velvet hair. Again she laughs and hugs me; I laugh and start out the door. We both go downstairs and grab a muffin off of the tray Mrs. Valentine left us. Wait! There's a note along with them! It reads,

_Cat and Annie,_

_I've gone to work so here are some banana nut muffins! _

_Annie-Make sure Cat takes her pills! They are labeled 'CAT!' Just to let you know! And have a good day at Hollywood Arts sweetie! _

_-Mrs. Valentine_

Cat! Cat? Wait where is she? I walk over to the cabinet and sure enough there are the pills labeled 'CAT!' I grab one out and look for Cat. I walk around the house looking for her before I finally reach the Washroom, with a small Cat sitting watching the washing machine.

"Cat?" I start. "Here take the pill, or the Tooth Fairy will come and knock out all of your teeth!" Cat gasps, and grabs the pill, popping it in her mouth, and swigging some tea out of her lunch. I smile and we go out to our bikes.

We hop on our 70's looking bikes and start to school. My First day at Hollywood Arts, well mine and a lot of other peoples! Cat says their all friendly but I never know. Well anyways, Cat says that I'll love it there; they teachers and students are ALL friendly. I already know a few people, Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie, Tori, Trina, Andre, Robbie, and the famous Rex. Tori and Trina, I just don't care for them! Tori's a goody two-shoes and Trina is tone-deaf and talentless. Jade, Cat, and Beck they are like my sisters and brother! I love them so much!

"Annie? Anniston?" Cat asks. "What?" I ask. "Were here!" She rolls her eyes and giggles. I hop of my Lime Green bike and Cat hops off her hot pink bike (More Pink!) And we walk to the door.

The front doors of Hollywood Arts, Wow, I can't believe I get to go to school here. Cat opens the door and we walk in. The first think I hear is the music of the Beatles. I see drummers drumming on the stairs, Dancers dancing all over the hall, and just people doing stuff talented people would do!

I see can tell which teenagers are new and which have been here a while. Their all wondering around looking for what room is which. I mentally laugh and follow Cat to a group of lockers. I see a small group of 5 people, who are they? Wait, I know those two black headed people!

"Jade! Beck!" I yell running to them. "Annie!" They yell together. I run up and hug them both, laughing. "Did a Blueberry explode on the bottom of your hair?" Jade asks. I roll my eyes, "Did Licorice explode on your whole body?"

She smiles and rolls her eyes, "Touché."

"Hey Annie!" Tori says, holding her arms out.

"What do you want Vega?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Well I haven't seen you in forever." She starts but I interrupt. "Vega, you know I don't like you and you saw me maybe 2 days ago?"

She stops talking and looks like she's hurt. I go back to talking to Jade and Beck. "So Annie, What did you get in for again?" Jade asks, sipping her coffee. "Stunt Double, and other things." I reply, shrugging. I grab her coffee and sip it smirking.

"You just gave me cooties." Jade bluntly states. "Yeah, you don't want to give them to Beck!" I bluntly reply. She shoves me playfully and I stick my tongue out. We start for Sikowitz class, and were kicking butt too. Since we only have 1 minute to get there before being late.

We walk in with 14 seconds to spare, and only a few drops of Jade's coffee on Beck which was hilarious. We made our way to the 2nd row and sat down. Cat was at the end, I was beside her, then it was Jade, and then Beck.

"Annie, Tori got mad at you and now she doesn't like you." Cat said, twirling her hair. "Good, I don't like her either." I say back.

At that moment Sikowitz jumped through window. He stood up and pulled out a coconut with a straw. "Ciao la mia piccoli mostri! Ahh non solo l'amore di Lady Gaga? Ho trovato una nuova marca di cocco ieri e sto bevendo uno ora! Quindi, comunque abbiamo un sacco di nuovi studenti." (Go to google translate it's hilarious!) "SIKOWITZ! That's in Italian NOT english!" Jade yelled. "Ahhh, Jade so feminine." Sikowitz said in return. Jade growled and drank more of her coffee.

"Well anyways, were going to introduce them now." Sikowitz said, pulling out a clipboard from his Man Purse.

"Jared Kyle Russel!" Sikowitz announces.

A guy with pale skin, Black hair with Red highlights walked on stage, "Hey, I'm Jared, Although you can call me Kyle. I Act, Sing, Write Plays, and I can play the Drums, Piano, and guitar. Thanks." He walks off stage and Sikowitz looks back at his clip board.

"Next Is Eric Amadeus Quigler." Sikowitz says, sipping his coconut.

A really tall guy with Shaggy dirty blonde hair, and pretty museled walked on stage. He smiled, "Sup. I'm Eric, I love to pull pranks on people, but don't take it the wrong way if I do. I can Act, and play the Guitar, Piano, Flute, and Bass. That's it. I'm out!"

"Next up is Emilia Faith Graham! Come on down your the next contestent on What type of Coconut is this?" Sikowitz stated. Cat giggled and Jade rolled her eyes.

A small, skinny, petite figure hops on stage and throws her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. She gives a slight smile and starts, "Hi, I'm Emilia Faith Graham, You can call me Em or Mia if you would like. I love Dancing with all my heart and that's my passion. I'm basically just a dancer. Thanks!"

She bounces off stage and Sikowitz reads off the clip board.

"Next up is, Kenna Gomez!" Sikowitz says, pulling two more coconuts out of his Man Purse. "Dude! Where the chizz are you getting all of these coconuts from!" I yell, throwing my arms up in the air. Sikowitz smiles and says, "It would be nice to know wouldn't it?"

I shudder and focus back on the stage, a Girl with inky black hair that is pulled up in a pony tail, and is down to the back of her waist walks up. She has tanned skin and has big, hazel eyes. She smiles and starts, "Hi! I'm Kenna Gomez, I have a different first name I just don't like it. I'm in Hollywood Arts because I can sing, act, and I can play the bass, flute, tuba, trumpet, drums, trombone, and string instruments, also I can animate. That's about it, So Whatever!" She says, and sits down, smiling.

"Thank you Kenna!" Sikowitz says, slurping the rest of his coconut. Beck's eyes get big, "You've already drunk, 2 coconuts in about One minute maybe less?" Beck yelled. Sikowitz smiles and nods, "Yes Beck, Yes I have. You might of noticed I'm just a little addicted to coconuts, Bu..." Jade inturrupts, "Little? Sikowitz your a major coconut addict!"

Sikowitz sighs and looks back at clipboard. "Next up is, Jesse Ryan Andrews!"

A tall tanned Guy, with long dark brown hair walked on stage, he had greyish lavender eyes, and may I say he was Very handsome?

He took a breath and started talking, "Hey, I'm Jesse Ryan Andrews, I'm in Hollywood Arts because I can sing, play guitar, and write songs, also I'm pretty good in motorcycle repairing. So yeah, and that's it." Jesse walks back off the stage and sits back down.

Sikowitz was now hanging upside down by his feet asleep. How did he get in that position without us seeing him? I don't know. He's weird like that I guess. "Sikowitz, Wake up your freakish face is scarring me." Rex says. "Rex!" Robbie scowlds.

"What? I'm just saying the truth! At least it wasn't about Cat!" Rex fights back. Cat stands up and looks at Rex before saying, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat's sudden outburst scares a few students and surprisingly does not wake up Sikowitz. "Nothing! I was just comparing the situation!" Rex yells back.

"Oh, Okay!" Cat happily yells back sitting down. "Robbie, she scares me a little." Rex whispered loud enough for the room to hear. "Wha-What was that?" Sikowitz says, waking up. We look at him weird and he smiles. "Okay! Next on the list is Anniston Rose Roberts, Come on down!"

I stand up and walk to the front, smiling the whole time. I take a deep breath and begin. "Aloha Peoples, I'm Anniston Rose Roberts, Call me Annie I don't care. I'm in Hollywood Arts because I'm a stunt double I can act, and I can play the piano, clarinet, flute, trumpet, violin, saxaphone, and guitar. Thanks!" I finish and walk back over to my seat, sitting down.

"Annie? Could you um, help me get down?" Sikowitz asks.

I furrow my eyebrows and stare at him, "Sure." I say back. I get up and Jade hands me her lucky black and blue scissors. I walk over to where he is hanging on the stage and reach up and start to slice the rope in half. Of course it would take a while, So it would be like 10 minutes or longer to uncut him cause this is some really strong and thick rope! Sikowitz looks at his clipboard and announces, "Next up is Demitri Alin Evans!"

A guy with pale skin and super black hair walks on stage, He looks like he would be perfect for a boyfriend for Jade. I look over at Jade and mouth, "Your Future Boyfriend." She rolls her eyes and mouths back, "Nope, I got Beck." I roll my eyes, and look back at Demitri.

"Hey, I'm Demitri Alin Evans, I've lived in Romania for a while and I moved here. So no freaking Vampire jokes, or none of that crap. But anyways, I'm in Hollywood Arts, because I can play acoustic and electric guitar really good, I'm a black belt in Karate and I can hit any target with any bladed weapon you give me. Also, I can play the harp pretty good. Um, that's pretty much it, So Bye." He finishes and walks off stage.

I feel a piercing feeling in my finger and look, I cut my finger! "Ow!" I say, dropping Jade's scissors. It's bleeding pretty bad, and It hurts bad too! "My scissors have a new blood stain on them! Thanks Annie, now it has Mine, Beck's, Cat's, Robbie's, and your blood on it!" Jade says, smiling. "No problem." I say, clutching my finger. Cat pulls out a bandaid and sticks it out to me and I walk over to the seat and grab it. I put it on, Oh goody it has a Unicorn on it! I laugh and continue to cut the rope.

"Are you okay my little Padre?" Sikowitz asks. "Yeah, it just hurts." I say back. "Okay, so the next person is, Benjamin Stark!" Sikowitz said.

A dark skinned guy gets up and walks to the stage; he has really nice brown eyes and perfect teeth like me! He walks up and starts "Sup? I'm Benjamin Stark you can call me Ben or Benny I don't care, I'm in Hollywood Arts because I can sing, dance, act, and write plays. My Man Andre is the one who taught me how to write songs, but I'm not too good at it. Once…." Sikowitz interrupted. "Benjamin, have you ever heard of, jello?" Ben stared at him and shook his head yes, "Um, yeah what about it?"

Sikowitz smiled, "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you knew about it!" "And that's it!" Benjamin ended and walked to his seat next to Andre. "What did jello have to do with anything?" I ask, laughing. "Nothing, I just like it!" Sikowitz said back. I smile and finish cutting the rope. Finally! It's got like 2 more strings!

"Sikowitz! I'm about d…" I say, but I'm interrupted by hearing the string snap and a really loud plop!

"Whoops!" I say, shrugging. "Owww….. That hurt. But not to worry I am fine!" Sikowitz assures. I walk to my seat and hand Jade her scissors. I sit down and sigh.

Sikowitz pulls a coconut out and reads off of his clipboard, "Next is, Logan Charity Kallagara!"

A short girl with lavender hair and sloppy curls walks up to the stage, she has blue eyes, and lavender and blue braces. Cat stands up and claps, "See Rex! Annie and I aren't the only people with cool hair colors! Ha!" I give her a high five and sit down, the Girl laughs and starts.

"Hi! I'm Logan Charity Kallagara, You can call me Lo-Lo but I prefer Logan. I'm in Hollywood Arts because I can dance, do gymnastics amazingly, ballet, well basically anything you do that you move your whole body with, I can sing, paint, play the guitar, and I can write stories and songs! Thanks!" She says, and sits down.

"Okay! So we have two people left! The first person is, Zoe Phoebe Daize!" Sikowitz says, taking a big gulp of the coconut.

A girl with pale skin and dark brown hair walks on stage, she's short like Cat and I. She smiles and begins, "Hi everyone! I'm Zoe Phoebe Daize; I think it's a really pretty name! Well anyways I'm in Hollywood Arts because I can dance, and do gymnastics, I've been on a competitive dance team since I've been 4 and I love it! I do many styles like lyrical, jazz, acro, tap, contemporary, and theatrical too! Um, that's all I can think of so, Bye!" She says and bounces off stage.

Sikowitz smiles, "This coconut is giving me a vision! I know who the last student is! It's… Leah Naomi Shapiro!"

Wait, Robbie has a sister? That's cool, Maybe she's nice like Robbie!

A slim girl with Curly black hair and big brown eyes gets up and walks over to the stage.

"Hey, I'm Leah Naomi Shapiro Yes, I'm Puppet Boy's Sister but I love him! But anyways, I'm in Hollywood Arts because I can sing and act like nobody's business! Oh and if you do want to know, Rex never shuts up and to give a embarrising fact away about Robbie…." Robbie interrupts her. "No Leah don't you dare!" Robbie yells. "Robbie has to sleep with Rex, I took a picture and it is hilarious he does that every night!" Leah says, laughing.

Robbie sinks down in his chair and is blushing about 20 different colors of red. "Robbie! Man, let's get out of here!" Rex says. Robbie quickly nods and heads out the door. Leah smiles smugly and sits down.

"Okay! So that's all the new students! I think we just spent all class period doing that so…" _RING! _"There is the bell, have a good lunch!" Sikowitz finishes and sends us out. I walk out with Cat, Jade, and Beck.

Lunch, This period will be epic!

* * *

><p><strong>And, Scene! :) <strong>

**So what did you think? Did I ace your characters or did I completely mess them up? If you read this long thanks, because i'm tired! It took me forever to type this! Ugh. But thanks! :D**

**I have NO idea when I'll update again cause of School and all that Jazz but I'll try to type! **

**Till next time! Peace, Love, Oatmeal Cookies! **

**~Carlee**


	5. Chapter 2: Your like SO invited

Aloha! I'm back! Sorry on the late update, school is stupid. (What else is new?) So, not much to say… So here is the Chapter!

Hollywood Arts, School of Dreams

Chapter 2

Annie P.O.V.

I walked out to the Asphalt Café with Cat, Beck, and Jade. Along with my new friends, Logan and Emilia. We already packed our lunches and sat down at a small round table. "So, I was thinking, I want to have a Halloween Party. At my house this weekend, and all of you are invited, including other people." Jade said, picking her nail. "Okay, is it a costume party?" I ask, eating a barbeque chip. Jade shrugs and starts eating. Beck rolls his eyes and speaks, "Yes, it is. It's from 5:00pm until whenever."

"Once, my brother went to a Halloween Party, and drank some weird liquid, and passed out. Then, when my Mom was going to pick him up from the party, he was on the roof, asleep." Cat includes.

Logan raises an eyebrow at her, "Okay? Well I know what I'm dressing up as!"

"What?" Emilia asks. "Not telling." Logan smirks.

I roll my eyes and finish eating, when Trina walks by and stops at our table. "Party? Did I hear the word Party?"

"No, Trina we were talking about my little four year old cousin's, Elmo birthday party." Beck says, giving her a glare.

Trina's face drops, "Oh, Well if there is a party then tell me." She walks away and we all turn to each other. "Well I know what I'm going to be!" I say, smiling. "What?" Cat asks.

"An Indian Princess, if Cat can make me a costume for it." I say, turning to Cat.

Her face lights up and she nods quickly. I smile back and turn to Beck and Jade. "I'm being a Black Widow evil princess. Beck is being a Knight in Shining armor." Jade nudges Beck's shoulder. He nods and finishes eating.

"I'm going to be a Fairy Princess!" Cat yells, excited.

"This is going to be one heck of a Party, I can tell you that." Emilia includes.

We all nod in agreement and finish eating.

XxXxXxXx

"Annie? Could you help me with my locker opening?" Logan asks, sipping a peppy cola. I walk over to her and sigh. "Is it a duet?"

She nods and pulls out a soda for me. I smile and turn to her locker to see which song we have to sing. It read, _Edge of Glory, By: Lady Gaga._

"Ready?" Logan asks. I nod and the music starts. We start to sing.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone,_

_Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby._

_But I got a reason you-hoo should take me home tonight._

_I need a man that makes it right when it's so wrong,_

_Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby._

_Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight_

_It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous,_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you._

_Where we'll both fall far in love!_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth._

Right then her locker opened up.

"Thanks Annie!" Logan said, dumping her books in her locker.

"No problem." I respond back. I start down the hallway drinking the soda. Not like I needed it anyways. When I bump into a blur of black.

"Ouch!" I say, landing on the ground. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay Annie?" The person said. "Yeah, just fell wrong, that's it. I'm good." I say back, pulling myself up. "Thanks Jessie." I say, brushing myself off.

Oh. My. Gosh. He is so cute! I can't help it, It's just hard NOT to freak out near him!

"No harm done. Are you going to Jade's party this Friday?" He asks, picking up his book bag.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm going." "Me too." He includes.

"Cool! Well I have to go, So I'll see you around?" I ask.

"Yeah, see you around."

* * *

><p>Okay! Sorry it's short... the next chapter is going to be like AWESOME! :D<p>

SO WHEN YOU REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT COSTUME YOU WANT YOUR CHARACTER TO WEAR! ;D

I will try to update faster, key word: TRY!

Oh! If you don't tell me, then I'll choose! :D

~Carlee


	6. Chapter 3: Halloween Party!

**OH MY GOSH. SO LATE, I FEEL BAD! D: **

**Wayyyy Past Halloween, I feel guilty, school and all that jazz makes me mad and Ugh. Just here's the story! :D **

**Oh and I LOVE you guys! Ya'll are SO patient!**

Disclaimer: **Me: I own!**

**Dan: No you don't I do.**

**Me: Poohy.**

**Dan Schnider owns! **

* * *

><p>Hollywood Arts, School of Dreams<p>

Chapter 3

Anniston P.O.V.

The Halloween Party was Jade's idea. She made ME plan all of it! I have everything planned out. Chips and dip, cola, punch, red velvet cupcakes (Cat loves them), pizza, and other junk food you can name. Anyways, Cat made me go with her to get her Halloween costume, which was actually pretty fun.

She couldn't decide between the Pink Crayon costume, or the Fairy Princess costume. So finally she made me decide.

"Annie! Choose which one you like best!" She whined.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the Fairy Princess one. She smiled and ran to the cash register to pay. But anyways, the Fairy Princess costume has a really fluffy pink dress, with purple and white lining. She has purple wings, and a purple wand. Her ballet flats are purple with pink jewels on them.

My costume is an Indian princess; it has a long, brown Indian dress. A long feather necklace and matching earrings, with a bracelet. A brown headband with multi-colored feathers on the back decorated it. Her shoes were brown sandals.

"Cat, do I look good?" I ask, turning around.

"Yeah! Do I look good?" Cat asked. She turned around in her puffy dress, and wings. Her hair was curled and a small braid was on top of her head.

I smiled, "Yeah Cat, you look Okay."

She jumped up and down and ran to the kitchen, for Red Velvet Cupcakes.

I heard the doorbell ring and I walked to the door. When I opened it there stood Logan, in a black and white wig, black and white t-shirt with 'blood' stains on it, torn jeans, buckle boots, and a guitar.

"Nice! A Rocker Zombie!" I said, smiling.

"How did you know?" She asked, propping her guitar up by her elbow.

"Cat predicted it. Don't ask." I responded.

She nodded and walked in.

The doorbell rang again and I opened it. There stood Leah in a red dress with a white lining with pink polka dots on it, a cross tie top on it, green and white striped leggings, black dress shoes and a dark pink bonnet. Robbie was beside of her in his Diddlybop costume, a pizza slice. Rex was propped on his hand; you could tell he was Ryder.

"Robbie that's the suckiest costume I've ever seen." I laughed.

"I told him it was sucky but NO, he thought it was appropriate!" Leah chipped in.

"That dress isn't appropriate!" Robbie yelled.

"Your FACE isn't appropriate!" Leah accused him.

"Ohh... Robbie you got BURNED!" Rex said.

"Shut up! Just get in here! It's cold out there!" I yelled.

Leah and Robbie stomped in and went to different sides of the room. I sighed and stayed by the door.

The bell rang and I saw Kenna, In a Michael Myers mask. As if on cue she started the music from Halloween, on an iPhone I never knew she owned. She came in and went straight to Cat.

Then after Kenna went in Ben came straight up to the door. He was Ghost face, and he had on the black cover. He walked up to Cat and tapped her on the shoulder. Cat turned around and screamed.

"NO! Cat it's me! Benjamin!" Ben yelled, jerking his mask off. Cat started crying, so I rushed to her and held her.

"Cat, there's a cupcake with extra sprinkles on the desert table!" I inform her.

Her head shoots up and she runs to the table.

I go back to the door and wait for the next person, which is Emilia. She is Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. She has on a blue and white laced dress, with a black headband with a ribbon on it, and black dress shoes, with white tights. She walks in and stands with me, so I don't get lonely.

Next is Beck and Jade, who even if it is Jade's Halloween party, planned it at MY house. Jade had gone to Beck's house to change. She was wearing a Black dress with trims of white on it. She had on dark makeup and well, dark everything. Beck was in a traditional Knight armor.

"Well Jade, You look nice. You do too Beck!" I greeted.

They walked in and started talking with everyone.

I turned to Emilia, "This is going to be a LONG party!"

She nodded and sat down.

Next, Demitri was at the door. He was a dark vampire.

"I told people not to do that crap, but this is for them, since they didn't make fun of me." He said.

Tori and Trina walked up behind him, Tori was a Pirate, and Trina was a Movie Star.

"Hello, Anniston, Emilia, I had to bring Trina it was our parents rules." Tori said, plastering on a fake smile towards me. She walked in with Trina and walked to the snack table.

Next, Eric came. He was a Firefighter.

"My Dad was a Firefighter, so I'm one this year." He told Emilia as he came in.

Next, Zoe came and she was a Bumble Bee.

"Hi! I wanted to be a Bee, no reason I just did!" She told us.

Next, was Jared, who was a Werewolf?

"I heard Demitri was a Vampire so I wanted competition!" He laughed.

Last, was Jesse. He was Axl Rose from Guns and Roses.

"Hey Jesse!" I greeted.

"Hey Annie. Emilia." He returned.

"Nice costumes!" He included.

I went to close the door, when Andre, Sikowitz, Lane, and Sinjin came in.

"Sorry._ Huff. _Were. _Huff. _Late. _Huff._" Sikowitz struggled.

"The car broke down, 2 miles down and we ran here!" Lane commented.

Andre was a pregnant marathon runner, Lane was a lotion bottle, Sinjin was a Ninja, and Sikowitz was a Hobo.

They entered and went to the living room.

I walked to the living room and cut off all the lights.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream.

"Listen! We are going to play games, Spin the bottle to be exact. Also, truth or dare." I yelled.

I flipped the lights on, and Sinjin was hopped in Kenna's arms.

"Get off of me you curly haired Freak!" She shrieked.

She dropped him and he hit with a '_**Thud!**_' and an "Ow…"

We chose which games we were going to play, I chose spin the bottles.

It was Cat, Tori, Trina, Benjamin, Andre, Emilia, Kenna, Jesse, Logan, and I in spin the bottle.

We let Trina go first, she spinned it and it stopped. On Benjamin.

We all started to laugh, and they had to kiss. They quickly chicken pecked and pulled back.

"Nope, has to be a ten second kiss." Logan said, picking at her nails.

They grimaced and kissed, the full ten seconds. It was hilarious, even the part where Tori started making kissy sounds and they were trying to mumble at her.

Then, I heard a loud '_POP_' at the truth or dare side.

I hopped up and went over there, to find a Sinjin in the floor, with a soda cap imprint on his forehead. One of the old fashioned ones.

Zoe started laughing at him, while Kyle started drinking his soda.

I took him to the bathroom and cleaned the cut on his forehead. Then took him back to the Truth or dare station, and dropped him back on the floor.

I walked back to the Spin the bottle Station and sat down. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask.

I look around, then at the ground. The bottle is pointed at me.

"Who- Who spinned the bottle and landed on me?" I ask.

They all continued to stare at me.

I heard a horse voice across the side from me.

"I- I did." They said.

I looked, It was Jesse.

I had to kiss.

Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Buh. Buh. Buuuuhhhh! <strong>

**So wadda think?**

**Cliffy I know! :D **

**See ya later peoples! :D**

**~Carlee**


End file.
